I Want to Believe
by ImagineShine
Summary: Companion to Memories of Frost. Do not have to read that one to understand. Tooth finds an old journal and realizes the voice and memories of the girl who wrote it were embedded in the pages. She begins to read out of curiosity... then realizes something amazing. Because one girl Wanted to Believe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion piece to my story Memories of Frost. I know I should be working on that one but I got this idea and wanted to get it out. You don't have to read Memories of Frost to understand this story; though I would appreciate it if you would check that one out. **

**Don't own. Never will.**

* * *

**Info on the different versions of text.**

**_Girl's voice narrating_**

Pictures in the memories

_Tooth POV_

* * *

_"I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_Tired of living this way, tired of everyday_

_So will you help me_

_I wanna break through_

_I wanna believe in you."_

_"Believe" Britt Nicole_

* * *

_Tooth had never expected this when she went out to help her mini-fairies collect teeth. (She'd done this once a month since Easter, when she had realized how much she missed it.) She had been flying over Burgess during a small thunderstorm when a bolt of lightning barely missed her and struck a nearby tree, splitting the top._

_Tooth fluttered down to get a better look at the tree and noticed a small book that the tree had appeared to have grown up around. Somehow it had survived the lightning. Tooth examined the book; a leather cover held together the yellowed pages, it was easily hundreds of years old. She was surprised that it was still intact._

_Tooth gently opened the cover; the first page was dedicated to an incredibly detailed drawing of a girl riding piggy-back on an older boy. The boy looked familiar, but Tooth couldn't place him. Turning the page she read, "February 20, 1712…." Realizing it was a journal or diary, Tooth almost closed the book; but the first line of the entry caught her eye. __**I hate winter.**__ A girl's voice echoed and Tooth nearly dropped the book. Re-adjusting her grip, Tooth noticed that the book felt the same as one of her tooth containers. This book had memories imbedded in the pages._

_Unable to contain her curiosity anymore, Tooth quickly flew to the Tooth Palace and closed herself in a quiet room. Again she opened the book and glanced at the picture- wondering why the boy looked so familiar- and turned the page to the first entry. A girl's voice spoke the words written on the page as images of the things she was writing about played._

**_I hate winter. It's the season that took my brother from me. But what hurts most about that is that it's my fault. I was the one who wanted to go ice skating… _**Fragments of memories flashed, the one most prevalent was of a teenage boy plunging through the ice into a frozen lake. **_I froze in fear as soon as the ice started cracking. He made me laugh and sacrificed himself to get me off thin ice. Now winter has lost the wonder it once had. It's cold, and harsh, and deadly. _**

A brown-haired girl stared into a fire, clutching a worn blanket around her shoulders. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and a pair of ice skates had been thrown violently into a corner. **_I don't know if I can live without him; he was always there to make me laugh when I was hurting. But he didn't die to have me waste away for him. I still don't know if I can do it, but I will try my hardest. For Jack. _**

_Tooth started as the entry ended and flipped to the picture in the front. THAT was why she knew him. Quickly flipping to the back inside cover she read the name written there. Marie Alice "Leecey" Overland. Jack Frost's little sister. She turned again to the front and dove into the second entry, dated March 10, 1712._

**_I'm getting sick of all the attention the townspeople are giving me… do they honestly think their words can heal the hole in my heart? Nothing will heal my heart but Jack; and he's gone. Still, I try to smile. I know Jack faked a smile for me often… _**Leecey peered around a corner, watching her brother hold his head in his hands; shoulders slumped like there was some great burden on them and a few tears made tracks on his cheeks. **_Jack never let anyone see how much pain he was in; so I won't either. _**

_Tooth, gently turning the page, marveled at both Leecey and Jack's strength. The next entry was dated: March 27, 1712 (Easter Sunday.)_

**_It's Easter Sunday but I don't think I'll be joining the others for the egg hunt. Jack always gathered the most eggs; but he always ended up with none. I'll just see him running through the trees like he always did-like he'll never do again. _**Leecey was sitting high in a tree, one arm wrapped around the trunk and holding the leather book, watching the kids who ran around finding Easter eggs as she wrote. **_I wonder if the Easter Bunny had a problem with the late snow this year. Winter's seemed to drag this year; not wanting to give up its grip on the world- or my memories. _**

_Tooth read that entry curiously; so Leecey still believed in the Easter Bunny. The next entry was March 30, 1712._

**_I finally know why Jack always ended up with no Easter eggs. He re-hid them for the Mason kids. This was the first year they didn't get to find any eggs; because the one who set it up for them was dead. Now I feel guilty, I always complained about the number of eggs I got… never realizing that the Mason's only got an egg hunt because of Jack. _**Leecey was cooking a simple meal over the fireplace, she paused and tears welled in her eyes as memories flashed. Jack chased her around the main room; tickling her when he caught her. He treated her arm when she accidentally fell into the fire while they were playing. **_Jack always thought of others before himself, he never thought about what HE wanted. It was always someone else, and how to make them smile. Next year; the Mason's are going to have their egg hunt. I'll make sure of it._**

_Tooth turned the page and saw several jagged places where pages had been torn out and wondered what had been in them. The entry on the next undamaged page was dated January 20, 1713._

**_The entire village got involved in a snow war. If I didn't know better; I would have said Jack instigated it. The real surprise was that I played too. I haven't thrown a snowball since Jack died. The weird thing was that I could have sworn someone threw a snowball at me, but no one was near enough to have done that. _**Leecey stumbled as a snowball slammed into her shoulder. She rubbed her arm as she straightened. **_Then an unexplainable feeling came over me- like Jack had just wrapped his arms around me; or tackled me into the snow like he always did. I could even hear an echo of his laughter. _**

**_I remember the looks on people's faces when I asked to play-believe me- I was just as surprised. But I also can't explain the happiness I felt playing in the snow… _**

_Tooth considered for a moment then realized Jack must have been behind the snowball thrown at Leecey; most likely one of his magic ones. Had he known he was helping his little sister? Probably not… but a part of him might have. The next entry was February 20, 1713._

**_It's been a year since "the Accident" as the rest of the town has started calling it. Is that what you call it when a piece of your heart is torn out? An Accident? It hurts; but I'm alive. Just like I promised myself. And Jack. _**

_April 16, 1713. (Easter Sunday)_

**_I took Jack's old Easter basket to the hunt this year. I tried twice as hard to find eggs as I usually do. But none of them are for me. _**Leecey knocked on a door. A woman opened it. "Good Morning, Mrs. Mason. Your Easter Hunt is ready…"

**_I will never forget the way Mrs. Mason's eyes lit up in surprise and the way her kids laughed as they ran around to find the eggs. I watched them; and felt a piece of my soul start to heal as I realized why Jack did this every year. Better than any treats- better than any gifts, is the feeling you get when you make someone smile. I made the Mason children smile this year; and not just this year- every year from now on. Every Year._**

_May 14, 1713._

**_Happy Birthday Jack… or it would be your birthday, if you were alive. I can hear you telling me you don't want any gifts. That being able to play with me is enough. I'm starting to understand that sentiment; I never realized how much fun it was to play with you until I couldn't anymore. I miss you Jack. I miss you so much. I hope, wherever you are, you're happy. Happy eighteenth, Jack._**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More are coming so keep an eye out.**

**- Now... time to go back and work on Memories of Frost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**- To Cinnamon Stick: THANK YOU! That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!**

**Don't own. Want to. But don't.**

* * *

_I wanna believe in love again_

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_Tired of living this way, tired of everyday_

_So will you help me_

_I wanna break through_

_I wanna believe in you."_

_"Believe" Britt Nicole_

* * *

_Tooth touched the pages with gentle fingers, Leecey's pain echoing through the ages. "You know… we never did consider the pain Jack's family dealt with after he died…maybe because there was nothing we could do about that." Tooth turned to the picture in the front, looking again at the smiling children; then flipped back to the next entry, June 19, 1713._

**_Huh. Sometimes life does funny things to you. Today I was asked by one of the younger kids if I believed in the Tooth Fairy; then Mary said I was too old for 'Fairy Tales'. I suddenly remembered someone asking Jack a similar question when I lost a tooth years ago. His response was my response; "You're never too old to believe." It's funny that I was asked that, because I still do; I believe in the Guardians. But I think I only do it for Jack. Some people might tease me for it; but as long as I remember Jack, I will believe. And I'll never forget Jack._**

_July 4, 1713_

**_I'm sitting with the younger kids at the bonfire tonight. It's not the same without Jack telling his stories, but it brings a little bit of Jack back for a little while. I'm starting to lose my writing light, but I'm not willing to put away my journal yet. _**

Leecey was hunched over the book, writing in the light of the dying fire. A few other kids played games nearby.

**_Jack made it for me for Christmas but I never got around to writing in it until after he was gone. Maybe guilt makes me keep writing; or maybe I hope Jack can read my writing. He told me that a part of his heart was in it because he had made it himself; he even drew the picture in the front. _**

_The handwriting got a little messier. _

_**Dang it. There goes my light. I should head home.**_

_August 23, 1713_

**_Jack; if you can see this- and even if you can't- I want you to know I still remember your song. The one about the seasons- -White fades to brown, as it changes to green. Green becomes emerald, before melting to brown. White falls once more, moving on the endless cycle. Everything old becomes new again, and all that was lost is found. _**

**_As fall moves in- knowing winter is coming- I remember even more. I can't change the seasons, just as I can't bring you back; but I can watch and believe in a new beginning. That seems like all I have anymore; belief, hope, and memories._**

_September6, 1713_

**_Winter seems to be moving in early this year. We've already had a snowstorm. Winter seems to last so long now, starting early and ending late._**

Leecey watched the snow cover the ground from the window. She blinked at a blur of movement but when she turned to look nothing was there.

**_Sometimes, during the snow, I think I see something out of the corner of my eye but when I turn to get a better look nothing's there. I'm starting to wonder if it's all in my imagination. _**

_November 30, 1713_

**_I can't believe that kid! One of the newer kids in the village STOLE my book! I've been looking for it frantically for over a month and some stupid kid with sticky fingers had taken it. I'm so relieved I found it, things just haven't seemed right without being able to write. _**

**_Christmas is coming up; I wonder what St. Nick will do this year? I've already sent a letter to him telling to forget my personal gift this year and do something for the whole village. Or for Mama. I decided I wanted the feeling I had at Easter more often- it made the pain of losing Jack a bit more bearable- so I want to make other people smile for Christmas._**

_December 24, 1713_

**_It's Christmas Eve. Mama and I made sweet rolls, like we do every year. I set one aside for you, Jack; out of habit. When I realized what I'd done, Mama and I cried a little, then we split the roll._**

A tiny Christmas tree stood in a corner and the room was filled with the smell of pine, sugar, and baking bread. Leecey was curled up with her mom in front of the fire, watching the bread bake.

**_Mama's telling me to go to sleep. I guess I'd better- don't want St. Nick to skip over the area 'cause I'm still awake._**

_December 25, 1713_

**_I woke up this morning to Christmas colors; St. Nick had decked the whole village in green, red, and gold. There's a huge Christmas tree in the village square and everyone brought something to the Christmas bonfire. He gave me a personal gift as well; a new dress and winter cloak. Another snow war was started and I played from the beginning this time. I had a lot of fun; I think you'd have been happy. Merry Christmas, Jack._**

_December 31, 1713 _

**_Hey…. New Years, already? I wonder if there's a Guardian for New Year's like there is for Easter and Christmas. _**

_Tooth grinned; an image of Xin, the spirit of New Year's - with her silver hair covered in confetti and glitter, and star speckled cat-suit - appeared in her mind. _

_**The only bad thing about New Year's is that it means another year without you, Jack. But I've decided I'm going to keep smiling - to keep making others smile – like you always did.**_

* * *

**Hey... I'm in need of ideas for more entries... I have some ideas but I''m not ready to use them yet. I think I need to fill one more year before I can use what I have in mind. ****Speaking of which... brownie points and a hug from Leecey to whoever can guess what the climax! (Clues are in the **** summary ****and** journal entries. Good Luck!)

**Now... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this but... I was wondering if y'all could stop by and check out _Return of the Guardians _by my friend WavelengthConnection_. _She's new to fanfiction and wants to know how she's doing. So read and review for her. Please? Thanks!**

**-ImagineShine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am updating again! I'm throwing in my Climax at the end of this chapter; but I'm nowhere near finished. I'm still open to ideas for entries so you're welcome to send me your ideas.**

**Still Don't Own. Still Doubt I Ever Will.**

* * *

_"I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_Tired of living this way, tired of everyday_

_So will you help me_

_I wanna break through_

_I wanna believe in you."_

_"Believe" Britt Nicole_

* * *

_February 20, 1714_

**_You promised you'd take care of me. I guess you did that when you saved my life, but did you have to die, Jack? You're not here to take care of me now. _**

Leecey was helping Jack wrap his sprained wrist. "You didn't have to, Jack. He wasn't really bothering me." Jack shook his head, "I'll take care of you, Leecey. And if that means taking down boys twice my size, I'll do it gladly."

**_I sometimes thought you were stupid for the fights you got into, especially when you lost, but I always appreciated your courage. I remember you comforting me when I had had a nightmare, or during thunderstorms. You promised you would never leave. Remembering that; I wonder if you ever really did leave. Or if you're still there, watching over me. _**

_March 4, 1714_

**_I got into a fight today… some girl was making fun of a younger kid's belief. I tried to solve the problem calmly like I always do. Then she insulted Jack. I snapped; the whole scene was so familiar, only I was the little boy behind me and Jack was me. Needless to say… she ended up in the mud with a black eye. It actually felt kind of good… hitting her. I can see why Jack always fought – but he only fought when there was a reason._**

_Tooth laughed a little at the thought of Leecey punching someone; but at the same time she could understand why Leecey had gotten so mad. All of the Guardians had gotten a little protective of Jack. _

_April 18, 1714_

**_I had fun today. I raced one of the Mason kids, Brinley, through the forest, like Jack used to do with me. I even let her win, even though I could have won easily. It was nice to just feel the wind in my face again, and hear Brin's laughter. I've noticed- and others have too- that I've kind of started… being the new Jack. Part of me is reluctant. I don't want to replace Jack; no one can replace him, I don't even want to try. The other part is happy; because Jack always made everyone happy and that means I am too. _**

_May 13, 1714_

**_Another birthday, Jack - nineteen. I remember that, even at sixteen, you still believed so strongly. And you were never afraid to be seen goofing off- unlike some of the other kids in the village. Happy Birthday._**

_June 30, 1714_

**_Happy Birthday to me. I'm thirteen today, time to start being a grown up. Heh. Where's the fun in that? I can be perfectly grown up and still be a kid. Jack did it. So I laugh in the face of all the uptight grownups in my life._**

_July 8, 1714_

**_I think I'm friends with Jaime Blake; a boy who moved in a few years ago. I don't know; one second one of the older boys is stealing my journal, the next Jamie is tacking him to the ground and tearing my book out of his hand. The way he handed it back to me after giving the bully a couple of black eyes reminded me of Jack. He walked me home today too… I don't know. It's all so confusing._**

_July 28, 1714_

**_It's official. I think Jamie likes me. He's practically become Jack; he's always trying to protect me. He's doing a pretty good job of it too. The thing is… I think I might like him… _**

_September 3, 1714_

**_Autumn is moving in, red and gold leaves are starting to cover the ground. Jamie's my only friend, my only real friend anyway. Everyone's nice enough, and the teenagers are always willing to help me out; but Jamie will play with me, and he believes in the Guardians._**

A messy blond haired boy held a stack of books as he and Leecey walked through town, they were talking and something he said made Leecey laugh.

**_ We piled the leaves up like Jack and I used to do and jumped in them. Jamie braided a little crown of sticks and leaves and stuck it on my head, he said I looked like a princess. Just like Jack always did. In a lot of ways, Jamie reminds me of Jack, I wonder if Jack had anything to do with him becoming my friend._**

_September 25, 1714_

**_I've started seeing someone out of the corner of my eye again. It seems to stop in the summer, and come back as soon as the snow comes. I've mentioned it to Jamie but he doesn't know what it is either; at least he doesn't think I'm going crazy. It's getting slightly annoying. I know I see someone out of the corner of my eye; but when I turn to look, no one's there. _**

_Tooth frowned, recognizing that this had been mentioned before. Something seemed like it was trying to tell her something; that there was some sort of connection Tooth wasn't getting. Shrugging, she turned the page._

_February 20, 1715_

**_I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile… things have gotten a little hectic, I completely forgot to write anything for months. But I just had to write this down; something happened to me this afternoon… something unexplainable, and unbelievable._**

**_I was cleaning the fireplace out when I heard Jack laugh. It was Jack's voice, and he sounded so close- like he was just outside the door. Ignoring my common sense, I ran outside. There was no one there. _**

Leecey closed her eyes, a tear escaping. "I'm so stupid. He's not here." She opened her eyes and turned to go back into the house.

**_I nearly went back inside but I suddenly heard Jack's voice again, this was an echo of a conversation I had had with him years ago…_**

The winter wind blew around her, combing her hair away from her face. She turned into it and closed her eyes again. "Seeing isn't always believing, Leecey…"

Jack's voice echoed; nothing but a memory. "… sometimes you have to believe before you can see." The wind blew even stronger, ruffling her skirt and playing with her hair. "Besides, can you see the wind?"

"No." Leecey's young voice joined her brother's in the memory.

"But it's still there, isn't it?"

**_I closed my eyes and, almost of their own volition, my lips moved to form the words "I Want to Believe." And I really did; I WANTED to believe , believe in everything, believe in possibilities. Silence reigned for a few heartbeats; then I heard something._**

Leecey's eyes snapped open in time to see Jack Frost leap into the air and fly away.

**_I opened my eyes to see a white haired boy as he flew away. I rubbed my eyes, but when I looked again, he was gone. I'm still not sure if it wasn't just my imagination. _**

* * *

**Heh. That was fun to write! Another of my... headcannons... is that Jamie is a descendant of Jack's little sister. So I put a boy with Jamie's name in there to suggest that. **

**-ImagineShine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Has it been awhile since I updated? It has... hasn't it? *Sigh* Oh well... here's the next chapter! **

**BTW- Leecey's birthday is June 30, 1700 so she's 15 in this chapter. For future reference...**

**Don't own it... I do own a copy of the movie, though!**

* * *

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_I wanna believe _

_I wanna believe in love again_

_Tired of living this way_

_Tired of everyday_

_So will you help me_

_I wanna break through_

_I wanna believe in you._

_"Believe"~ Britt Nicole_

* * *

_The book fell out of Tooth's numb fingers. Leecey had seen Jack; nearly 300 years before Jamie saw him. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the book._

_February 28, 1715_

**_I know I didn't imagine the boy a few days ago. I saw him again. He was sitting on a rooftop- the same way Jack used to sit up on our roof to watch the sunset. _**

Leecey walked in to the main square, looking up at Jack Frost as he sat on a roof, his staff held loosely in his hand.

**_I didn't say anything to Jamie because I don't think anyone else can see him and I don't want him to think I'm crazy. He was holding a shepherd's crook staff - the one Jack used to save me. I haven't gotten the chance to get much closer than that to the boy. But… he looks a lot like Jack; his clothes are the same- so is the way he holds himself._**

_March 19, 1715_

**_I told Jamie about the boy and, surprisingly enough, he doesn't think I'm crazy! I pointed him out to Jamie but he said he couldn't see anything. I don't understand why I can see the white haired boy and Jamie can't… at least he doesn't think I'm delusional._**

_April 6, 1715_

**_I haven't seen that boy in a week. I usually see him every day… I wonder where he's gone. _**

_April 29, 1715_

**_I wonder if the white haired boy is somehow connected to winter… he was there all winter, and then disappeared when spring came along. Maybe he's some sort of winter spirit … I hope I see him next winter. _**

**_Jamie and I gathered Easter eggs for the Mason's this year. He gave all his up too! I really lucked out when Jamie befriended me. _**

**_If there's a Guardian for Luck; Thank You. Thank you for giving me ten wonderful years with a brother who would die for me, and for a new friend who can help me through the loss of that brother…._**

_"Leecey's really changed…" Tooth murmured; smiling at the difference between the entries at the beginning as opposed to now. _

_May 24, 1715_

**_Hope is a funny thing… it is so frail- yet nearly impossible to completely kill. Even in the worst of times people hold onto a tiny, dying, shred of hope. And sometimes that's enough to pull them through those dark times._**

_June 19, 1715_

**_Jamie pushed me into the river! Then he jumped in with me… so that was okay. I'm just lucky I was wearing the dress that's going to be washed tomorrow. _**

Leecey splashed Jamie; her hair was wet and her left side was drenched, cool water flowed around her ankles. Jamie pushed his sopping blond hair out of his eyes and grinned maniacally before tackling Leecey onto the bank.

**_Jamie has brought a whole new light into my life; he makes me feel special; and he's not afraid to hold me while I cry._**

_July 20, 1715_

**_Brinley Mason died yesterday… I don't know what to say, or what to think. Just last week she was fine. _**

_There were a few spots of water damage on the page and Tooth guessed they were tears._

**_Jamie is my rock right now. He's always there; I can tell he's shaken too- he'd gotten kind of close to Brin- but I haven't seen him cry yet. I think it's like Jack- he won't cry because he feels he needs to be strong for me… _**

Leecey cried into Jamie's shoulder as they lowered the simple box into the ground. The entire village was there but all Leecey was aware of was Jamie's arms around her and the pain of losing someone else she cared about.

**_It's almost like losing Jack again… to realize I'll never see her again. _**

_July 30, 1715_

**_ I saw Jack last night. I'm pretty sure it was just a dream; but it was so real… I could FEEL him, he HELD me. He literally pulled me onto his lap; I'm nearly as old as him but he still did it._**

Leecey was lying in bed, asleep, but stirred slightly when a rustle sounded in the room. The weight of someone sitting at the foot of her bed made her sit up and grope for the lamp on her bedside table, squinting confusedly at the dark figure at the foot of her bed.

She finally lit the wick and turned up the light. "Jack?!" She was lucky she wasn't still holding the lamp, because she would have dropped it.

Jackson Overland sat at the foot of her bed, smiling softly. "Hey Leecey…" Leecey's eyes filled with tears as Jack reached for her and started running his thumb over the back of her hand as he gripped it.

"Jack… is it really you?" Jack nodded, tears sparkling in his eyes as Leecey's tears spilled down her cheeks.

**_It seemed like I woke up and Jack was there, looking just like I remembered him, down to the glint of laughter in his eyes._**

"I'm so proud of you, Leecey. I'm glad you're still able to smile…" Leecey suddenly lunged at Jack and hugged him tightly; he returned the hug, but quickly pulled her onto his lap and burying his face in her hair.

**_I could feel Jack's tears in my hair when he hugged me but his arms around me were incredibly steady._**

"You promised you wouldn't leave…" Leecey sobbed into Jack's shoulder.

"I haven't…" Leecey pulled back to look into her brother's face in confusion. "I'm always there, Leecey… more importantly, I'll always be here." He touched two fingers to her heart. "You just have to believe…"

**_Jack told me he'd always be in my heart as long as I believed. I looked at him and suddenly, he was the white haired boy._**

Leecey's eyes widened and Jack Frost smiled. "Just believe, Leecey." Jack's voice echoed and Leecey sat up in her bed, gasping in the darkness.

**_He told me to believe one last time and I woke up. Like I said; I'm pretty sure it was a dream. But then; I wonder…_**

_ Tooth wiped tears off her cheeks. That may have been just a dream, but it was most likely sent by Manny. Not even Sandy could create dreams like that; and Manny didn't often get involved with dreams anymore. Leecey was a very special girl._

* * *

**I wanted to thank ClearBear for the idea of having Leecey dream of a conversation with Jack. As you can see I used it!**

**Keep the reviews coming. I love getting that little notification saying I have another review!**

**-ImagineShine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo All! This chapter's a little shorter than the others but I've got Writer's Block and wanted to get what I had up so y'all weren't waiting forever for a chapter. Because of that, I probably won't be updating for awhile.**

**Sadly, I... do not own..._ *Sniff*_**

* * *

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe in love again_

_Tired of living this way_

_Tired of everyday_

_So will you help me _

_I wanna break through_

_I wanna believe in you_

_Believe~~ Britt Nicole_

* * *

_Tooth frowned at the scorch marks on the next page, wondering what had happened, based on the way the page was written, the damage had obviously been done after the entry was written._

_August 20, 1715_

**_Today was utterly exhausting. All day I was here, there, left, right, backwards, forwards… and everything in between. I don't even remember half of what I did; it happened so fast. A lot of families are preparing for the harvest, so that might have had something to do with it. But what part did I play? I don't remember…. Heh, well… I'm going to go to bed. Tomorrow will probably be just as tiring._**

_Tooth gasped and nearly burst into tears when she turned the page to reveal pages so burned they were unreadable… but even that didn't stop a memory from surfacing._

Leecey stared in horror as the place she was born in burned, deadly orange flames licked the walls of her home. Jamie stood next to her, the flames reflecting in his eyes. Suddenly Leecey gasped, remembering something. "My Journal!"

Her agonized cry and leap forward caused Jamie to grab her arm. "Leecey no! It's too dangerous!" Leecey writhed against Jamie's firm grip.

"You don't understand!" She turned to face Jamie, pain and fear lighting in her eyes. "Jack gave me that journal! I can't lose it! I can't lose him again!"

Jamie stared at the nearly hysteric girl in front of him. He finally dropped his hands from her arms. "Stay here." He ordered and ran into the flames.

"Jamie!" Leecey screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks; she had already lost Jack and her Journal, she couldn't lose Jamie too. (**Wow. That's a lot of J's) **She nearly followed him into the house but another villager held her back. "JAMIE!"

After what seemed like an eternity— but was actually less than two minutes –Jamie stumbled out of the building. Coughing, burned in several places, and missing his shirt; he was alive. And held protectively in his arms, was the journal. "Jamie!" Leecey's relieved cry was the only warning he had before she hugged him tightly.

Jamie groaned and coughed as she aggravated the burns on his back and torso. "Gently… I'm kind of broken, Lace." Leecey immediately pulled back, uttering a quick apology. Jamie just shook his head and held out the journal to her. She opened the book and froze. "I- I'm sorry… I saved all that- that I could." Leecey continued to stare at the charred remains of nearly a year of entries.

Leecey finally closed the book and looked up at Jamie, who was coughing again. When he stopped, she stepped forward. "I'm just glad you're safe." She whispered before pulling him in and kissing him lightly.

Jamie stared at her as she pulled away, the kiss leaving him breathless, then he leaned in and kissed her back before whispering, "Well, that was… unexpected…" Leecey laughed a little. A few moments later she turned away and asked one of the bystanders who wasn't currently trying to put out the fire for some things to treat Jamie's burns.

_Tooth laughed, she had known Leecey was in love with Jamie for a while; and it had been obvious Jamie returned the affection. It was about time they admitted it to each other. "That was a very brave thing Jamie did for her…" But Jamie seems the kind of boy who would do anything for the people he cared about; in that way, he was very much like Jack._

_August 5, 1717_

**_When I close my eyes I can sometimes still see my home burning. Mama and I are staying with the Darwin's while we're building a new house. And by that I mean the other men in the town are. _**

Leecey turned over in the bed, unable to sleep in the unfamiliar room. Jack's bed usually stood on the other side of the room, but Leecey's bed was the only bed in the room.

**_I can't fall asleep in the bed most nights, Jamie's already figured that out and he's taken to showing up around sundown and dragging me up to the roof. We'll watch the sky for awhile; I guess Jamie carries me down after I fall asleep because I always wake up in my bed. _**

_"D'aww…that's so cute." Tooth cooed, grinning. _

* * *

**I'M BEGGING PEOPLE... please give me any and all ideas for stuff to do... ANYTHING to break this Writer's Block... PLEASE!**

**I've wanted to write Leecey and Jamie's first kiss for awhile... sorry if it's not like some of you would like. I'm not all that good at writing romance... ehehehe. *_Rubs back of head sheepishly_***

**HAHAHAHAH! SCHOOL'S OUT! I don't have to worry about homework anymore!**

**Sorry... I'm a little psyched about Summer... if you couldn't tell... eheheh...**

**-ImagineShine**


End file.
